


安慰队友是项技术活

by Odilechii1997



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odilechii1997/pseuds/Odilechii1997





	安慰队友是项技术活

他的11号很不对劲，Ramos掐着威尔士人的腰，龟头沿着臀缝上下摩擦磨蹭，来到肉穴入口的位置时非常恶劣地稍微顶开一些，然后又离开——这是个轻佻的，情趣的，并且带有一点侮辱意味的动作，Ramos热衷于此，用湿黏的龟头摩擦他的穴口，或是扶着阴茎拍他结实的臀部，他更爱第二种，那个世界一流的屁股被击打时发出的清脆的声响总能让西班牙人已经完全勃起了的阴茎更硬一些。

Gareth不喜欢他这样做，在他的耐心随着Ramos的磨蹭一点一点地被耗尽后，威尔士人就会抬起后腿朝他的要害踢去。在竞技场上从愣头青一路摸爬打滚，刷黄染红多年已经晋级成为老油条了的后卫先生借力将他的腿拉得更开，双手掐住11号的臀肉朝两边推，阴茎粗鲁地操进去。

性爱，无非是一个器官进入另一个器官，或者一个器官容纳一个器官。它能分成很多种不同的形式，绵长的、黏腻的、温柔的、粗暴的、浪漫诗意的、充满攻击性的，但总归是一个侵犯占有的过程。性爱关乎权利，作为一场战役，总要有人成为输家。

Ramos不喜欢输，Gareth也不喜欢。

他们两人什么时候搞在一起的不重要，在高昂的转会费和工资闹得满天飞时，Ramos和威尔士人的关系还只能用尴尬来形容，可作为队友，他们需要合作，球员不和的苦果需要整支球队一同咽下。男人之间的关系本身就不那么复杂，尤其是当大家都处于一个利益团体之下时，于是一个赛季结束后，威尔士人真正意义上的融入了进来。在夺取了荣誉的夜里，整队人开了无数支好酒庆祝，赛场上没有用完的精力催化而出过剩的荷尔蒙相互影响。原本只是带着调笑意味的挑衅，推搡间激起了无处释放的欲望，男人到最后都是用下半身思考的动物，多数都没那么高尚，这是人性，所以没什么好羞愧的，接受就好了。

西班牙人喜欢等到所有人都离开之后，混进更衣室的淋浴间里，把站在淋浴下面冲水的前锋抵在墙壁上，揪着Gareth的头发迫使他后仰，好叫自己能够咬住他的嘴唇。

一般来讲接吻时，厚唇的人吻起来更舒服，威尔士人天生薄唇，吻起来不像女人那样温软黏腻，但能比女人承受更多的粗暴的撕咬。

威尔士人在惊愕一秒钟之后开始挣扎，他全身的肌肉绷紧，想要向后肘击。比他要年长三岁的后卫预判能力出色，他在Gareth还没有发力之前就按住了他的手臂，全身用力压向威尔士人，像是想要把他挤进墙里一样。Ramos伸手绕到前面，握住了前锋还处于垂软状态的阴茎，向后撸开包裹住顶端的软皮，拇指恶劣地按住龟头中央的凹陷处。

“Call me papá.”

11号前锋被他捏的一喘，阴茎迅速充血肿胀，可他没这么快认输，一只手挣脱出来摸到后面。Ramos赤裸着上身，下面只围着一条浴巾，被淋浴打湿了贴在身上。Gareth轻易地拉掉了那条浴巾，紫红色的阴茎跳出来，打在他的手心里。

威尔士人笑了，他反手握住那根阴茎，不怎么温柔地套弄几下，成功地让皇马队长的呼吸粗重起来。

“Now，”他颠了颠那两颗饱满的卵蛋，手指轻巧地在上面敲着“who is papá?”

赤裸裸的挑衅让Ramos抬起一边的眉毛，他的神色充满了考量的意味，以及压抑着的兴奋。Gareth熟悉这个表情，在球场上，对方的前锋带球冲到Ramos面前的时候他脸上就会浮现出这种兴奋的，跃跃欲试的表情。

很快在Gareth还没有来得及作出回应的时候他就被翻了过来，换做后背抵住墙壁，那一块儿的瓷砖已经被他给焐热了。西班牙人肌肉结实的左腿挤进他的腿间，膝盖顶着他的两颗睾丸，他的嘴唇动了动，语速极快地讲了一句西班牙语，Gareth没听清楚，但他肯定这不是什么好话，接着他再一次被吻住了。

准确地说，是咬。西班牙人咬住了他的下唇，应该是企图将它咬肿，然后舌头强硬地挤进来，他嘴里是清新的薄荷味道，舌尖抢劫一般搜刮吮吸，他湿漉漉的胡子蹭着Gareth的脸，像是一头公狼在撕咬他。与此同时，握住他阴茎的手开始快速撸动起来。

“比个赛，”在亲吻的间隙里Ramos说，“看看谁先射出来。”

他们在更衣室里往往不会做的太过分，用手帮助对方射精后就不会再继续了。

更进一步的插入只会在其中一个人的卧室里进行，在这一点上西班牙人非常明智，他知道男人之间性爱会带来某些尴尬的后果，作为队长，他得为自己的球员负责，总不能在床上逼得对方接下来一周里都踢不了球。

他们通常使用后入式，不会对威尔士人的腰腿带来压力，能够进入的更深，同时也满足了Ramos征服的欲望。长着络腮胡的皇马队长从后面掐着他的脖子，下身近乎凶狠地耸动，那根粗长炙热的阴茎一寸一寸凿入他的后穴，然后抽出，如此反复，直到脆弱的肠道在这样的刺激下开始分泌出更多的肠液。

“白鹿巷的男孩，一亿欧元先生，”皇马的队长喜欢一边操他一边俯下身，他咬着前锋的耳廓，牙齿用力直到威尔士人忍不住发出细微的痛喘，“我都把你操出水了。”

不过Gareth从不求饶，他生性低调沉稳，骨子里却是倔强不愿服输的个性。多数时候只有粗重的喘息，偶尔因为Ramos过于粗暴的插入而发出闷哼，这个时候Ramos就会加重力道，手指绕到前面去抠他顶端析出腺液的尿道口，在阴茎抽搐着要射精时堵住那里，腰部使劲一下重过一下地操着他的前锋，直到威尔士人承受不住地揪紧床单，他才慢条斯理地开口：“像个婊子一样叫出来我就放过你。”

而Gareth总是用F开头的词来回击他，他学了这么就得西班牙语，却还是不会用他来骂人。

而这一次不一样，今天的Gareth实在是太过温顺了。

西班牙人掰开他的臀肉挺腰，带着套子的阴茎一下子就插入了进去。他缓慢地呼出一口气，试着抽插几下，手掌在那两瓣结实的臀肉上打了几下，威尔士人少见的没有继续挑衅和挣扎！而是附趴在枕头上，全身肌肉绷紧着抖动。

Ramos以为出了什么问题，抽出阴茎把他翻过来想要询问原因，威尔士人显得有些畏缩，他堪堪地抵抗了一下，最后放弃了，被Ramos翻过来，仰躺着双手交叉挡在眼睛上面。

西班牙人有些不明所以，观察了半天才意识到他的前锋在哭。无声无息地，他脸上的线条绷紧着，除了鼻头有些泛红之外没有任何异样。这个赛季对于他来讲糟透了，又是伤病，又是同一个地方，球迷和媒体向来就不是宽容的生物。

经历过大风大雨的后卫此时显得有些无措，他思考了几秒，俯趴下来覆在威尔士人的身体上。在Ramos年轻时，一头的热血总要被冷水给泼灭几回，在漫天的嘘声朝他压来时一个拥抱就能顺利的安抚他。于是他学会了，并用在了Gareth身上。高大的后卫不言语，嘴唇在对方的脖颈见来来回回地亲，毛茸茸的胡子蹭着那里的皮肤，威尔士人忍不住瑟缩一下。

“你不需要这样。”Gareth突然说。

“什么？”

“我是该死的玻璃人，不过你也不需要太过小心地对待我，你他妈想操我就快点！”

“Gaz……”皇马的队长发出一声无可奈何的叹息，“我儿子在赌气的时候也会用这个语气跟我讲话。”

他一边说话一边重新挤进Gareth两腿之间，双手扶着前锋肌肉结实的大腿根部朝两边推，他的前锋柔韧性很好，轻易地将双腿打开到了一个足够夸张的程度，西班牙队长又插入进去，这次是不同的，不是强硬的、侵略性的、进攻式的、凶狠的。他很温柔，小心翼翼的插入进去，双手在威尔士人受伤了的小腿肌肉上留连。完全插入之后，他握着威尔士人的脚踝，仔细的，小心的亲吻着他的小腿。威尔士人的肤色冷白，长期和他们一起在马德里的阳光下训练也没见他变得跟其他人一样晒成古铜色。他小腿上覆盖着一层细软浅色的毛发，只有凑近了才能看得出来。那些细软的小绒毛瘙着Ramos的嘴唇，让他觉得有些刺痒。

“我总能看见你在场上奔跑，拼命一样的跑，像是要抓住一阵风。”Ramos托着Gareth的臀让他坐在了自己的腿上，拉着前锋的手臂环住自己的脖颈。两人的身高相似，因此坐在他身上的前锋要被他高出一些。西班牙人做出了一个温柔的让步——他仰起头来，抵着对方的额头，目光直视那双堪比蒙大拿蓝宝石的眼睛，“对方的后卫在你身后拼命地追，可没有那个后卫能抓住你，我现在抓住了你，你就在我手心里，怎样都掉不下去。”

皇马的队长一边讲话一边开始缓慢地、绵长地操着他的威尔士前锋。粗长的阴茎一寸一寸顶开极致的穴肉，顶端研磨着内壁，停留在深处最敏感的位置上。

他们两人从来没有尝试过这样的体位，阴茎顶到了最深处，刚开始有些痛，还有被撑开了的饱胀感，慢慢地疼痛消减了，随即而来的是悠长的快感。威尔人那根一直绷紧着，绷紧着的神经突然的就放松下来了，他有些累，意识逐渐涣散下去，茫然地抱紧了Ramos的脖子，手掌贴着后颈那一处的纹身上面，忍不住来回的轻抚。

好像他们从来没有这样温柔地做过。

起先Gareth抿紧了嘴唇，除了喘气的声音，其他的都不肯泄露出来。可慢慢地，他被后卫在自己耳边的粗踹所影响，开始发出一些零星破碎的呻吟来。

“我以前，总想着要把你操哭过一次，”西班牙人突然开口，“结果没想到还没有认真操你你就哭了，真丢人。”

“……闭嘴。”Gareth报复般地后缩了一下后穴，西班牙人立刻就停下动作，喘了一声。

“真坚强，不服输是个优点。”Ramos原本放在他腰上的手改为放在了他的臀部上。手臂用力向上托起。前锋的体重不轻，好在皇马队长平时在训练这一块儿从不打折扣，两条被纹身覆满的手臂用力，显现出漂亮充满力量感的肌肉线条，他托着Gareth，然后突然放下，与此同时腰部使劲狠狠往上一顶。

巨大的被撑开的痛感和刺激几乎让威尔士人崩溃，他被顶的一哽，终于无法忍受地悲鸣出声。那种无法控制的感受让他回忆了以往受伤的时刻，也是伴随着痛苦，也是在他所能控制的范围之外的事情，在一片嘘声和惋惜声里向下坠落的感觉。Gareth全身的肌肉绷紧了，开始颤栗起来。

“Sergio，Sese——”

“嘘——”对方突然停止了动作，双手用力收紧，将他颤抖不停的前锋抱在了怀里，西班牙人解开了Gareth绑着的头发，顺着顶端一下一下的梳理，嘴唇啄吻着他的脸颊，“你在我怀里呢，怎么样都掉不下去的。”

威尔士人闭上眼睛，终于停住了颤抖。

/

“你不考虑刮一下腿毛吗？”Ramos突然没头没脑地问。

“.…..我是女人吗？”威尔士人有些莫名其妙。

“你刚刚就像个女人一样被我操哭了呢。”

“……操你的。”

“总算会了一句西班牙国骂，”Ramos罕见地没有用行动挫伤威尔士人的挑衅，他凑近了些，两个人的脸贴得很近，呼吸时所吐出的炽热的湿气喷洒在对方的唇上，“谁教你的。”

“自己学的。”

“那可以多学些，”西班牙人的笑容灿烂而餮足，“在床上可以增加情趣。”


End file.
